Sasuke and Shusuke's Fun
by XtotallyinlovewithsasukeX
Summary: LEMON AND GUY ON GUY ACTION. SEE WHO IT IS!


"Damn! I'm filled with so much sexual tension! I haven't gotten any in months!" said 16-year-old Sasuke's inner hentai. It has been about two months since he killed Sakura and fed her body to Naruto. Since then, all the girls of Konoha have run away from him fearing for their lives. One day, he was just walking down one of the streets when he sensed a disturbance behind a nearby shop.

At first, Sasuke didn't see anything, but when he used his sharigan, he saw a swirling purple vortex. Sasuke sighed heavily, "Well, I have nothing better to do." Therefore, he jumped inside. Instantly, he is teleported into the anime show "The Prince of Tennis." Sasuke drops onto a tennis court. There is a group of guys in tennis uniforms that say "Seigaku." One short guy with dark green hair and a white cap looks over at Sasuke. Sasuke, with a smirk on his face as usual, walks up to the group. "Uh, hi." he said trying his best to be friendly. "Hi, I'm Echizen Ryoma. Do you play tennis?" "No, I fight. By the way, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I've never played actually."

"Wow, that's weird! My name is Fuji Shusuke! Sasuke and Shusuke! Said a guy with brown hair and a huge grin on his face. "Gosh! He is so hot! Our names are almost the same we are meant to have sex." Said Shusuke's inner hentai. "Hey, my name is Kikumaru Eiji." Said a guy with wavy red hair. "Hi, I'm Kaoru Kaido.' "Hey, I'm Oishi Shuichiro." "Hello, I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka." "Hey I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but everyone calls me Momo." Etc…

Sasuke picked up a racket and a ball. "I wanna give it a try." "Ok, I'll go easy on you." Said Ryoma. Ryoma hit the ball and Sasuke missed horribly. **_A/N Author's Note: he missed because he thought using his sharigan would be cheating._** After a few more tries Sasuke was about to give up when Shusuke grabbed him from behind. "You hold it like this.' He whispered into Sasuke's ear sending chills up his spine. He could feel his and Shusuke's cock hardening. After a few more shots, Ryoma sighed, "uh I'm getting tired, and the rest of the guys and myself are going to the burger shop. Do you two wanna come?" Shusuke looked down at Sasuke with his sadistic smile, "No, we'll just hang out at my place, right Sasuke?" "Uh, yeah ok" "I can't believe this! I'm so desperate I'll even do a guy, well whatever." Said Sasuke's inner hentai.

As the other guys began walking, Shusuke started in the other direction. Sasuke ran to catch up. "Sasuke, you're not from around here, are you?" "No, I'm from Konoha; actually I jumped into a vortex to get here." They had soon reached their destination. Shusuke opened the door and welcomed Sasuke inside. "Your story seems sexy just like you." Shusuke whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's cock began straining against the fabric of his pants, eager to fuck the shit out of Shusuke.

Shusuke leaned in for a passionate kiss. Sasuke happily kissed back. "Which way to the bedroom?" asked Sasuke. "Second door on the left." Shusuke replied. While not breaking the kiss, they maneuvered their way to the bedroom shredding clothes along the way. "Ah, Sasuke I want you so bad. Fuck me now you sick bastard fuck me now!" Shusuke moaned. "I will but you have to do something for me." "What?" "Suck my cock you horny loser SUCK IT!" Shusuke took Sasuke's dripping cock into his mouth and began licking the sensitive tip. Saliva and pre-cum started dripping done his chin. After 10 minutes of this awesome blowjob, Sasuke shouted, "ah I'm gonna cum!" White hot cum squirted all over Shusuke's hungry mouth. "You taste so good! Fuck me now!" " Fine." Sasuke grabbed a bottle of lubricant from Shusuke's drawer. He then squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers. Sasuke inserted his index finger into Shusuke's wet horny ass. Shusuke moaned. Sasuke then stuck another finger inside, slowly pushing it in and out. "Faster, faster!" Shusuke screamed. Sasuke still wanting to torture Shusuke more, so he used another finger but kept his pace. Eventually, Sasuke got tired of using his fingers so he stuck his cock inside. Shusuke suddenly screamed. (Meanwhile, Ryoma is at the burger shop when he remembered that he left his bra at Shusuke's house. "I'd better go get it." He thought to himself. So he leaves to go to Shusuke's house.) Sasuke was going faster now, as fast as he possibly could. In and out, in and out Sasuke kept thinking to himself. He plunged in one last time when he cummed inside Shusuke while Shusuke cummed on himself. Ryoma opened the door to the bedroom, seeing Sasuke's cock still inside Shusuke. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU MAN WHORE! Ryoma yelled. "Don't worry Ryo-Chan; I'm just warming up for tonight." Shusuke said. "What!?! You actually think that I am going to let you fuck me after you fucked HIM! YOU ARE CRAZY" Ryoma screamed while glaring at Sasuke. "Actually I fucked _him._" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" yelled Ryoma. "I'm so sorry Ryo-Chan, come over here and let me apologize." Shusuke said. Shusuke pulled Ryoma over to him. Shusuke turned him around and licked that special spot behind Ryoma's ear that drove him wild. "Ah you sadistic asshole…I hate you so much." Ryoma moaned out loud. "I hate me too... let's fuck it over my sexy Ryo-Chan." Sasuke was already getting hard just watching these two. Soon Ryoma gave up his meager control. "Damn it Shusuke! You horny perv! Why are you so fucking sadistic!? Ah… fuck me now Shusuke, right here right now." " As you wish master." Shusuke whisperedinto Ryoma's ear sending chills up and down the poor guy's spine. Shusuke grabbed the bottle of lubricant and poured the clear liquid onto his and Sasuke's cock. Shusuke pushed into Ryoma as Sasuke pushed into Shusuke. All three boys screamed. "FASTER!" Ryoma moaned. "Sure." Shusuke said smiling to himself. "I'm just happy that I'm the fucker and not the one being fucked." Sasuke thought to himself. After another 20 minutes, they all cummed; Sasuke into Shusuke, and Shusuke into Ryoma. Cum was everywhere; on the sheets and even on the bottle of lubricant. "This is so much more fun than Konoha!" Sasuke said as they all fell asleep.

This is only my second fic! Please review! I love sasuke but why do I keep doing horrible things to him?


End file.
